Wake Me Up When September Ends
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: :Viñeta:No tenía sentido seguir soñando que todo volviera a ser como antes. Porque al abrir los ojos, la realidad iba a ser la misma. Rei seguirá estando lejos, y nada iba cambiarlo. Pre-Bakuten Shoot Beyblade


**Disclaimer: **Jamás creí decir esto, pero... *suspiro* Angeltears no es dueña de ni uno los personajes de Beyblade, son de Takao Aoki. Soy sólo una loca que no sabe como llego hasta aqui ._. .

* * *

><p><strong>Wake me up when September Ends<strong>

_By: Angeltears_

No había dicho nada. Ni un simple adiós, mucho menos se había limitado a una pequeña carta.

Rei sólo se había ido, como los dientes de león al viento.

El verano está acabando, las hojas cayendo le están dando la bienvenida al otoño. Están por todos lados.

Miras como caen con gracia, reparando casi inevitablemente en el suelo. Los momentos viajan con ellas, dejando en cada escena un sabor amargo.

Hay una en especial, de color amarillo y poco grande, que cae en el riachuelo que se encuentra frente tuyo.

Una sonrisa trata de asomarse por tus labios al observar el lugar donde alguna vez los White Tigers estuvieron unidos, jugando y riendo como los buenos niños que eran.

Pero sólo sale una mueca de dolor.

Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

No hay expresión de felicidad en los rostros de los White Tigers, sólo dolor y furia.

Rai se encuentra hecho todo un basilisco, confundido y furioso por la ida de Rei. Ahora su concentración se encuentra aferrada en mejorar, sin pensar en otra cosa más.

Kiki aprieta los puños mientras les reprocha por haber confiado en Kon y le maldice en voz alta.

Gao se encuentra completamente aturdido por lo ocurrido, aún no puede asimilarlo por completo. La idea le parece imposible, igual que a todos.

Y a ti…

Lo extrañas, mucho más que tus amigos imaginan.

Su ausencia lastima, pero recordarlo en cada lugar que miras sólo hace que las llagas se entierren más en tu pecho.

Rei era como tu hermano, creciste y aprendiste con él; te enseñó a jugar Beyblade, te ayudó siempre que lo necesitabas y te sonreía cada vez que era posible.

Y, a veces, creías que era algo más.

La oscuridad ya se hizo presente en ese día de septiembre. Las estrellas adornan el infinito, siendo tu única compañía aquella noche silenciosa.

No querías que nadie te viera en ese estado de debilidad, el orgullo te lo impedía. Por eso buscas el consuelo silencioso de la soledad. Pero sobretodo no querías escuchar las quejas ni reproches, mucho menos que alguien se refiriera a Rei como "traidor".

Por más que niegues la posibilidad de que él los hubiera traicionado, no entiendes porque se ha ido. No encuentras ni una explicación lógica o racional como para explicar su ausencia.

Nadie lo entiende.

Media aldea se encuentra completamente sorprendida ante la noticia, ni uno creyó que el buen Rei hiciera eso.

Él debía de quedarse, ser el líder de los White Tigers y guiarlos a ser los campeones mundiales, honrando así el hecho que le hayan entregado a Drigger.

Pero pasó.

Se fue.

Quizás para siempre.

Y la sola idea sólo provoca más dolor.

Los cantos de los grillos se hacen presentes en la atmosfera, sólo aumentando el sueño que cae sobre tu cuerpo.

Te encuentras cansada.

Cansada de tantos cambios, de tanto dolor.

Deseas dormir tanto como fuera posible, incluso hasta que septiembre terminara. Soñar con cada uno de los buenos momentos que viviste con tus amigos, recordar cada anécdota que escribiste con Rei. Olvidar el presente y despertar con él a tu lado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero sabes que por más que duermas y ruegues, al despertar, la realidad iba a ser la misma.

Porque al abrir los ojos, Rei seguirá estando lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Sinceramente, jamás creí publicar algo en este fandom (a pesar de mi adicción a Rei y el Salima/Rei y Rei/Kai )Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi aficion por los animes Shonen me han llevado a esto xD.

Y sobre Mao...

Sinceramente, estoy encariñada con esta chica. Jamás me gustó el Rei/Mao, pero se me hace adorable la relación hermano-hermana que han construido con los años y, al escuchar "Wake me up when september ends" de Green Day, hizo acordarme de estos dos.

Sin nada más que decir,

Matta nee!


End file.
